


Dream Come True

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Based on the prompt: "One of us thinks this is a date but the other thinks it’s an informal job interview"





	Dream Come True

“I don’t know if I can do this,” you said as your roommate zipped up the back of your floor length dress.

“You look beautiful, Y/N. if he doesn’t give you the job, I guarantee he’ll give you his number.”

“I don’t want his number. I want the job.”

“Oh please, like you’d really say no to sleeping with the infamous Jim Kirk.” You glared at your roommate in the mirror before sighing, defeated.

“It’s just a job interview,” you muttered.

Your roommate snorted loudly in your ear as she helped with some final touches on your hair. “What job interview ever provided a driver and a 5-star meal?”

“I don’t know. It’s the Enterprise. You know Jim’s unconventional.” You fidgeted with your necklace, wondering if it was too much. It was supposed to be a job interview, not a red carpet experience.

“Already on a first name basis, huh,” your roommate teased. You rolled your eyes and shoved her away from you playfully before giving yourself a final once-over in the mirror. “Come on, babe,” she said, slinging an arm around you. “You look gorgeous. Now get out of here before I lock you in the bathroom and take your place.”  
You laughed past your nerves, grabbing your clutch and walking to the car. You tried to focus on the clicking of your heels on the concrete of your apartment hallway as you walked outside, but your heart was racing. This was your dream job. Everything you’d been working towards your entire life. You knew you’d be happy to get on any other ship, but you would be excited to get on the Enterprise. Every day would be an adventure with Jim and his crew. Another ship might be safer, but you’d rather take the risk than live your life knowing the Enterprise was out there pushing boundaries and making history without you on it.

The ride to the restaurant was short. The driver was friendly but quiet, not letting on to what the interview would be like or if other people had been interviewed. In fact, when you mentioned the interview, he had to suppress a laugh. You didn’t know what to make of it and slipped out of the car with a soft “thank you” as he held the door. You stood in front of the restaurant for a few minutes, soaking it all in and calming your nerves. It might’ve been easier if you had gone to a diner, instead. You’d never set foot into a 5-star restaurant before. You didn’t know what to expect, aside from a huge bill.

Knowing you couldn’t put it off any longer, you walking into the restaurant. The server greeted you happily and led you to a table near the back when you said you were with Captain Jim Kirk. He was already waiting for you, eyes scanning a wine menu. His entire face lit up when he saw you, and the smile topped off an already jaw-dropping look. You reminded yourself to breathe, but your mind was screaming hot hot hot.

“Y/N, glad you could make it,” Jim said, leaning in to kiss you on the cheek.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” you choked out. You cleared your throat, feeling a blush rise on your face as Jim reached around to pull out your chair.

“I hope you don’t mind, I already ordered some wine for us. A red. Very good.” Jim’s eyes didn’t leave you as he sat back down.

You reached for the water glass on the table, relishing in the coolness of it as it slipped down your throat. You felt like you were about to catch fire. Did people normally have wine on interviews? “I’m more of a vodka gal, but I’m sure the red will be delicious. You have fine taste,” you said, motioning towards the restaurant.

“Only the best for you.” It must have been a trick of the light, because you swore you saw him wink at you. You took another long gulp of water. Thankfully, the waiter came back with the

wine and took your orders, saving you from making more small talk for a few minutes. After he took your menus, however, you were back to staring at those gorgeous blue eyes. They seemed to dance in the candlelight from the table. Who has an interview in candlelight, you thought to yourself. You couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled from your throat.

“What is it,” Jim asked, looking at you over the rim of his glass.

You shook your head. “Nothing. I’m just really nervous. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted something as bad as I want this.”

Jim watched you tentatively, lowering his glass to the table. “I know I’ve got a reputation at the academy, but the rumors about me aren’t all true, you know. You don’t know anything about me.”

“Are you kidding,” you said, leaning forward in your seat. “You’re incredible. You saved Christopher Pike from a Romulan ship by yourself. You captained the Enterprise your first year out of the academy. You sacrificed yourself to save your entire crew after that incident with Khan, and, God, that’s not even mentioning what Leonard McCoy did. He conquered death itself. I mean, how incredible is that? And to serve on a ship with him? God, it’d be amazing. ”

“Maybe I should call him and he can finish this date for me, then.” Jim’s tone was teasing, but you still froze in your seat. Your smile dropped from your lips.

“Date?”

“Yes, a date.” Jim’s smile faltered too. “Did you not think it was?”

You fidgeted with the napkin on your lap. “I thought it was a job interview.” Jim laughed loud enough to turn a few heads, and you smiled too, despite your growing embarrassment. “You’re the one who said you wanted to get to know me to make sure I’d be a good fit.”

“To make sure we would be a good fit,” Jim said, wiping a tear from his eye. “I was trying to pick you up. I posted your assignment to the Enterprise the same day we talked.”

“Oh.” You sat back in your seat, and shook your head. Jim laughed again and you joined him this time. For the first time that night, a comfortable silence settled between the two of you.

Jim studied you carefully, smile still gracing his plush lips. “Is it really that bad if this is a date?” His voice was quiet, and you could see nervousness in his eyes.

“No. It’s like a dream come true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
